The ShiftWing
by lizfav
Summary: Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory have a dream about a different prophecy and a new tribe of dragons, the ShiftWings. One ShiftWing, Evalor, says she'll find them. One problem, NightWings hate ShiftWings. Will Starflight accept that NightWings aren't as great as he was told?
1. The Dream

The five dragonets fell asleep in a cave. Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory shared a dream.

_There was a flash of blue in a forest. Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory glance at each other before investigating. They trek through the trees, until they find a blue dragon sitting on a fallen tree._

_ "SeaWing, SandWing, RainWing, three of the six dragonets of destiny," the blue dragon said._

_ "Six dragonets? The prophecy only said five," Tsunami said._

_ "Your prophecy also said a SkyWing, not a RainWing," the dragon pointed out, flicking her tail at Glory. Glory bristled at the remark. "Calm yourself, RainWing."_

_ "Well, the SkyWing died before she hatched," Sunny said. Tsunami studied the dragon. She wasn't an IceWing, RainWing, MudWing, NightWing, or any other dragon tribe._

_ "What are you?" she asked._

_ "I am a ShiftWing," answered the strange dragon._

_ "What did you mean by_ our_ prophecy?" Glory asked._

_ "I will show you. Follow me." They followed the ShiftWing to a large clearing. She dug through the dirt, revealing a hole. She folded her wings and jumped in. The others did the same. They unfurled their wings once they reached a clearing. The ShiftWing had landed._

_ "Welcome to the ShiftWing Kingdom," she said. The dragonets followed her through a series of tunnels until they reached another clearing, where a young light purple dragonet slept peacefully._

_ "The _real_ prophecy calls for six dragonets: a MudWing, a SeaWing, a RainWing, a NightWing, a SandWing, and a ShiftWing," the blue ShiftWing explained._

_ "Then why haven't we heard of it?" Glory asked._

_ "Because the NightWings have always been jealous of ShiftWings and a ShiftWing disguised as a NightWing made the prophecy. When the NightWings heard about it, they made their own version of it before anyone else heard about it." The light purple dragon woke up._

_ "These are some of the dragonets," the blue ShiftWing said. The purple dragonet walked up to them. Tsunami noticed something she didn't notice before: their eyes. ShiftWing eyes are slits, not round like normal dragon eyes. _

_ "My name is Evalor," the purple ShiftWing said. "I can't wait to meet you."_

_ "What do you mean?" Sunny asked._

_ "This is a dream," Evalor said._

_ "Where can we find you?" Tsunami asked, but Evalor's picture began to fade._

_ "Don't look," she said. "I'll find you." _


	2. ShiftWings and NIghtWings Don't Mix

Tsunami stepped out of the cave where they slept the previous night, where she had the dream about the ShiftWings. She stared behind her at the forest. It looked vaguely like the forest in the dream. Tsunami stepped towards it. She heard two other dragonets behind her.

"Isn't it familiar?" Glory asked.

"It does seem that way," Sunny answered.

"It's the forest from a dream I had," Tsunami said, turning around.

"Yes! That's where I saw it!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Same here," Glory said. "My dream was about a new tribe of dragons called the ShiftWings and they had the real prophecy."

"That was my dream," Tsunami said. "We should tell the others when they wake up." As if on cue, Clay and Starflight stepped out of the cave.

"Let's get moving," Starflight commanded.

"No!" Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory exclaimed at the same time.

"Why?" Clay asked. Tsunami explained her dream. When she mentioned the end when Evalor said she'll find them, the trees rustled as if on cue. A light purple dragonet stepped out of the forest.

"The other dragonets of destiny," Evalor said.

"A ShiftWing," Starflight growled. He flexed his claws, ready for a fight. Evalor did the same.

"NightWing," Evalor growled. Starflight pounced. Evalor rolled out of the way at the last minute. She crouched, ready to spring, when Clay stepped between the two of them. "Out of the way unless you want to be knocked out, MudWing," Evalor warned.

"No," Clay said. "Tsunami told me about the dream and that you're part of the prophecy. But we've survived the SkyWing Kingdom, and the SeaWing Kingdom all on our own. We certainly proved we can live on our own. If you continue to attack Starflight, we will continue the prophecy without you. We can and we will." Evalor listened closely to each and every one of Clay's words. She rose from her crouching position.

"Now, do you promise not to start attacking Starflight without reason again?" Clay asked.

"What do you mean?" Evalor asked.

"You just started a fight with Starflight for no reason. Say you won't do it again."

"Make Starflight promise that," Evalor growled. "He attacked me. I never got a chance to attack him, and I was acting in self-defense. In what universe did I start the fight?"

"In this universe," Starflight growled back. "You glared at me. Your expression said, 'Watch your back. You won't make it for the prophecy.' Or something like that. I simply defended myself."

"I never even looked directly at you until you growled at me!" Evalor defended.

"Promise you won't start any more fights," Clay repeated.

"I promise I won't start any fights _riv onaj riv frek NightWing eekiv sonte wenig,_" Evalor vowed.

"What was that?" Clay asked.

"When a ShiftWing promises in Frinik, the ancient ShiftWing language, it cannot be broken. Even if only half of it is in Frinik, it is sealed."

"So what did you say?" Clay asked.

"Ask the know-it-all," Evalor said. "I've met NightWings before. Aren't they the smartest, Starflight?" Starflight nodded. Evalor snorted.

"I actually do know Frinik," Starflight said. "She said, 'I promise I won't start any fights as long as the NightWing doesn't start any.' But, when I studied the one scroll we had about the mythical ShiftWing and Frinik, it said nothing about sealing. In fact, it said that a promise made by ShiftWing cannot be sealed the least bit. Frinik is just a cover so dragons think the promise is sealed."

"You lie," Evalor accused.

"Promise again, this time, so we can understand you," Clay said.

"I promise I won't start any fights as long as the NightWing doesn't start any," Evalor vowed again. "Now make Starflight promise."

"Let it go, we know you threatened Starflight with facial expressions and he felt threatened and defended himself. He doesn't need to promise," Glory said.

"You know she can still attack me," Starflight said. "It doesn't matter what language she uses, ShiftWings never keep their promises. You can't trust any of them." Evalor mumbled something in Frinik no one could hear, but Starflight pretended to. He flexed his claws once again and pounced. Evalor heard him and rolled out of the way. She breathed fire at him. He flapped his wings, trying to avoid the flame. Evalor took to the skies. She flew higher than him, then lowered herself and turned him over. Evalor slashed at his tender underside and scratched one of his wings.

Starflight fell slowly to the ground. Evalor landed next to him. Starflight inspected his wing.

"Evalor, why would you do that?" Clay exclaimed.

"He attacked me!" Evalor exclaimed.

"You threatened me in Frinik," Starflight said.

"All I said was that this was so unfair!" Evalor roared.

"Calm down, Evalor," Sunny soothed. "It was a mistake in Starflight's Frinik."

"No, it wasn't," Evalor said. "I can tell he lied. You know, the ShiftWings aren't in the war. It was a ShiftWing as a NightWing who gave the prophecy. None of the other ShiftWings care about the war, why should I? Good luck trying to finish the war. You won't be able to." With that, Evalor flew off into the forest, to her kingdom.

"We don't need a ShiftWing," Starflight said. Sunny stared after Evalor. Tsunami and Clay glared at Starflight. "What?" he asked.

"You drove away the last dragon of the prophecy," Clay growled.

"The war will continue and never stop until every dragon is dead and it will all be because of you, and the first time you'll admit it is when you have deeper cuts than those scratches on you underside right now and you're about to die and there's no hope for you, or any of us," Tsunami roared.

"We're going to lose anyway," Glory said. "Why try?" The others started walking away.

"No, guys!" Starflight said. "We can still end the war! The ShiftWings had a fake prophecy, anyway." The other dragonets ignored him as they went to the forest to find Evalor.


	3. Garthol

They found Evalor sitting on a branch. When they approached her, she darted off. They followed her to a clearing in the woods. The sun reflected off her purple scales perfectly. Starflight tripped over a stick trying to find them and almost fell but caught himself when he noticed her.

He stared at her for a moment and forgot what he was doing. Starflight shook himself.

"She made it brutally clear that she wasn't going to help us," he said, but he couldn't look away from her majestic form.

"I've been convinced," Evalor said, lifting her snout. Starflight's prejudice kept him from noticing how smooth and soft her voice was. She was truly beautiful in his opinion. There was a rustling in nearby bushes. Evalor sniffed the air and crouched into battle position. A green dragon burst through the leaves that looked vaguely like a RainWing. The others did think it was a RainWing.

"What are you doing here outside of your tunnel, Garthol?" she hissed.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," the green dragon named Garthol retorted. "I'm finding the dragonets of destiny. Wait. A MudWing, SeaWing, RainWing, SandWing, NightWing, and ShiftWing. Looks like I've found them. Evalor, I knew our rivalry cuts deep, but not _this _deep. I was hoping I'd be able to toy with you before I kill you, but now I have orders to kill all six of you as quickly as possible."

"Orders from whom?" Tsunami inquired.

"That information's classified," Garthol said, puffing out his chest. "I'll give you a 2 day head start before the hunt commences. Oh, and to avoid any, say, unneeded injury, I'd suggest splitting up."

"Why?" Evalor asked.

"Because I'm hiring one full-grown dragon from your tribe to come after you. So a full-grown RainWing will come after Glory and a full-grown MudWing will come after Clay, etc."

"Clear out, Garthol," Evalor growled, her tail coiling around her hind leg very tightly. Garthol glared at her and bounded off. Evalor's tail relaxed and slid off her leg.

"What were you doing with your tail?" Starflight asked.

"It's what I do when I'm angry. It's how I relieve anger and it's all I can do from attacking the dude."

"Should we split up like he said so we don't have to face six dragons at once?" Sunny asked.

"Garthol is all roar and no flame. He's not getting six dragons to kill the dragonets of destiny."

"Still," Sunny cautioned, "I have a bad feeling about Garthol."


End file.
